SSGN x RWBY Characters' Information 2
Contains the information of Naruto and RWBY Crossover story: Shinobi Team of Remnant: SSGN. Page: 01 - (02) - 03 Minor Characters: [Click Here] ↔↔★☀★↔↔ ☀ Legend of the Symbol used ☀ ( ⃠ ) - Idea Cancelled. Described noted - Using Strikethrough is Part of the Idea Cancelled. ★ - Trade Marked weapon(s), arsenal(s) and Jutsu. ≠ - Coming Soon. † - deceased. ☀ - Team Leader List of the Retrieval team from the World of Ninja Suna siblings # Temari # Kankuro Team 7 # Kakashi Hatake ☀ # Sakura Haruno Team 8 # Hinata Hyuga # Kiba Inuzuka # Akamaru # Shino Aburame # Kurenai Yuhi ☀ Team Gai # Rock Lee # Neji Hyuga # Tenten # Might Gai ☀ Team 10 - Ino-Shika-Chou # Ino Yamanaka # Chouji Akimichi # Asuma Sarutobi ☀ ---- Database Information 2 - 1 Other Ninjas from the World of Ninja Sakura Haruno Extra Status # Role: Smartest Girl, # Nicknamed: Forehead Girl, Billboard Brow (by Ino) # Clan: # Appearance: * wears a red qipao dress - at various times either with or without short sleeves - that has a zipper and white circular designs. She also wears tight dark green bike shorts, sandals, and the standard Konoha forehead protector. Techniques # Transformation Jutsu # Clone Jutsu # Substitute Jutsu # ???? Weapons #Kunai(s) # Shuriken(s) # Paper Bombs (Explosive Tag) # Wire Strings # SPAS-12 Shotgun (12 gauge shells) Tenten To be added... Reminded: Heavy and Explosive Weapons Ino Yamanaka To be added... = Team HRNS = Hinata Hyuga - Team HRNS (Harness) Extra Status # Role: Hyuga Heiress # Nicknamed: # Clan: Hyuga # Appearance: * has dark blue hair, fair skin, and gentle facial features - traits that she inherited from her mother. She is usually seen with a shy expression, especially when she is around Naruto. Like the rest of her clan, she possesses the renowned Byakugan which, when activated, stimulates the veins and arteries immediately around her eyes to protrude much more prominently (in the anime, her eyes have a tinge of lavender). * In Part I, her hair was in a short, levelled hime-cut style just above her forehead, with chin-length strands framing her face. She wore a cream-coloured hooded-jacket with a fire symbol on the upper right and left sleeves and fur around the cuffs and hem, with navy blue pants. After earning her genin rank, she wore her Konoha forehead protector around her neck. Techniques # Transformation Jutsu # Substitute Jutsu # Byakugan # Gentle Fist # Palm Heel Strike - an paralyzed palm Strike # Protective Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms # Gentle Fist Art: Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms # Water Needles # Gentle Step - Twin Lion Fists Weapons #Kunai(s) # Shuriken(s) # Paper Bombs (Explosive Tag) # Wire Strings Neji Hyuga - Team HRNS (Harness) Extra Status # Role: Hyuga Prodigy # Nicknamed: # Clan: Hyuga # Appearance: Techniques # Transformation Jutsu # Substitute Jutsu # Gentle Fist # Rotation (Kaiten) # Gentle Fist Art: Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms # Weapons #Kunai(s) # Shuriken(s) # Paper Bombs (Explosive Tag) # Wire Strings # Sniper Rifle (Bolt-action and Iron-Sight) - Mauser M-98 (375 H&H Magnum) Shino Aburame - Team HRNS (Harness) To be added... Rock Lee - Team HRNS (Harness) To be added... Noted: Pair of Tripartite Nunchakus = Team KAIT (Cait) = Temari - Team KAIT (Cait) Extra Status # Role: Wind-user # Nicknamed: # Clan: # Appearance: * wore a long-sleeved purple blouse under a grey top, a dark blue skirt, and a longer sash arranged in a bow. Techniques # Transformation Jutsu # Clone Jutsu # Substitute Jutsu # Ninja Art: Wind Scythe Jutsu # Cyclone Scythe Jutsu # Weapon(s) # Giant Folding Fan Kankuro - Team KAIT (Cait) E'xtra Status' # Role: Puppet User # Nicknamed: # Clan: # Appearance: * wore a long-sleeved purple blouse under a grey top, a dark blue skirt, and a longer sash arranged in a bow. Techniques # Transformation Jutsu # Clone Jutsu # Substitute Jutsu # Black Secret Technique Machine One Shot # Chakra Threads # Poison Mist Hell: Hundred Continuous Firing (Anime only) # Puppet Technique # Red Secret Technique: Machinery Triangles Weapon(s) # Karasu (Crow) # Kuroari (Black Ant) Kiba Inuzuka and Akamaru - Team KAIT (Cait) To be added... Reminded: # Scorpion Vz.61 with a dot sight and remodeled into wrist mounted SMG. - Combination of wrist mounted bolter from Warhammer 40k; Lukas Alexander's weapon and War Machine's wrist mounted FN 2000 assault rifle from Iron Man 2, and also retractable claws. Or maybe Vermillion Mars - RWBY Fan-Weapon by Pyrsin7. Chouji Akimichi - Team KAIT (Cait) To be added... Remainded: Had Lexaeus' Skysplitter Axe Sword or Donald's Centurion Database Information 2 - 2 Kakashi Hatake Extra Status # Role: Jonin Instructor of Squad 7, # Nicknamed: Copy-cal, # Clan: # Appearance: * Techniques # Transformation Jutsu # Shadow Clone Jutsu # Substitute Jutsu # Lightning Cutter - a powerful version of chidori. # Summoning: Dogs # Weapons #Kunai(s) # Shuriken(s) # Paper Bombs (Explosive Tag) Iruka Umino Extra Status # Role: Academy Instructor # Nicknamed: # Clan: # Appearance: * Asuma was a tall man, with brown eyes, olive skin, short black spiky hair, and a beard. His clothing consisted of the standard Konoha ninja uniform with the sleeves rolled up half way, flak jacket, regular shinobi sandals and forehead protector. He also wore a sash that had the kanji for "Fire" (火) marked on it around his waist, a pair of black bangles, and bandages wrapped around the arms of his sleeves. * As a genin, he wore a white short-sleeved shirt with a blue and black collar over chain-mail armour, along with a simple white vest, a pair of black pants, and a white belt.619 In the anime, it was shown that while he was a member of the Twelve Guardian Ninja, he wore a simple long sleeved shirt with bandages on the arms, pants, that sash denoting he was a guardian and a jacket with a fur collar. He also had his trench knives with him at that point. Techniques # Transformation Jutsu # Shadow Clone Jutsu # Substitute Jutsu # Weapons #Kunai(s) # Shuriken(s) # Paper Bombs (Explosive Tag) # Wire Strings # Silent Weapon; PSS Asuma Sarutobi Extra Status # Role: Jonin Instructor of Squad 10, # Nicknamed: # Clan: Sarutobi # Appearance: * Asuma was a tall man, with brown eyes, olive skin, short black spiky hair, and a beard. His clothing consisted of the standard Konoha ninja uniform with the sleeves rolled up half way, flak jacket, regular shinobi sandals and forehead protector. He also wore a sash that had the kanji for "Fire" (火) marked on it around his waist, a pair of black bangles, and bandages wrapped around the arms of his sleeves. * As a genin, he wore a white short-sleeved shirt with a blue and black collar over chain-mail armour, along with a simple white vest, a pair of black pants, and a white belt.619 In the anime, it was shown that while he was a member of the Twelve Guardian Ninja, he wore a simple long sleeved shirt with bandages on the arms, pants, that sash denoting he was a guardian and a jacket with a fur collar. He also had his trench knives with him at that point. Techniques # Transformation Jutsu # Shadow Clone Jutsu # Substitute Jutsu # Fire Style: Burning Ash # Flying Swallow # Raigo: Thousand Hand Strike # Wind Style: Dust Storm Jutsu # Wind Style: Jade Hurricane Weapons #Chakra Blades - Trench Knive(s) # Shuriken(s) # Kunai(s) # Paper Bombs (Explosive Tags) Kurenai Yuuhi Extra Status # Role: Genjutsu Mistress # Nicknamed: # Clan: # Appearance: * Techniques # Transformation Jutsu # Shadow Clone Jutsu # Substitute Jutsu # Gentle Fist Weapons #Kunai(s) # Shuriken(s) # Paper Bombs (Explosive Tag) # Wire Strings Database Information 3 My OC Creations Team JYZR (Jayzer) Jing D. Hayabusa Extra Status # Role: # Nicknamed: # Clan: # Appearance: Zeke Z. Vortexlobo Characteristic # Role: Storm Swordsman # Race: '''Human # '''Home: ???? # Weapon(s): Dust Strike Katana (Alastor); # Gender: Male # Age: 18-19 # Occupation: Student, Huntress-in-training, # Team: ZERO; with Elesis, Johnny Raidern, Orion Wild # Affiliation: ???? Appearance * Outfit: Red Samurai Armor * Accessories: Traits * Handedness: Right * Complexion: Pale Skin * Height: ???? * Hair Color: Orange * Eye Color: Black * Semblance: Teleportation Personal Status * Status: Alive Relatives: * Elesis O'Mailey (Sister) Techniques # Weapons # Kazekiri (Wind Dust Powered; based on Dust Strike Katana) Johana "Yasha" Z. Vortexlobo Johnny Raidern Characteristic # Role: ???? # Race: '''Human # '''Home: ???? # Weapon(s): # Gender: Female # Age: 18-19 # Occupation: Student, Huntress-in-training, # Team: ZERO; with Zeke, Elesis, Orion Wild # Affiliation: ???? Appearance * Outfit: Red Samurai Armor * Accessories: Pauldrons Traits * Handedness: Right * Complexion: Pale Skin * Height: ???? * Hair Color: Dark Blue * Eye Color: Black * Semblance: Teleportation Personal Status * Status: Alive Relatives: * Techniques # Weapons # = Team SABR (Sabre) = Cancelled Idea Orion "Brandon" Wild # Role: Gunslinger # Race: '''Human # '''Home: ???? # Weapon(s): # Gender: Female # Age: 18-19 # Occupation: Student, Huntress-in-training, # Team: ZERO; with Zeke, Elesis, and Johnny Raidern # Affiliation: ???? Appearance * Outfit: Red Samurai Armor * Accessories: Pauldrons Traits * Handedness: Right * Complexion: Pale Skin * Height: ???? * Hair Color: Dark Blue * Eye Color: Black * Semblance: Teleportation Personal Status * Status: Alive Relatives: * Techniques #Death Blow: pulls out his coffin, holding it like a Rocket Launcher, and fires a missile forward. #Fatality Bringer: activates the machine gun attachment on his Coffin, firing wildly forward. #Bullet Dance: activates the machine gun attachment, and spins in circles, jumping near the end. #Doom's Rain: opens 6 missile ports on his coffin, and fires them all around. Weapons #Cerberus #Coffin: Anti-tank Missile Launcher, and High Caliber Vulcan. Elesis O'Milee Characteristic # Role: ???? # Race: '''Human # '''Home: ???? # Weapon(s): '''Grand Meister # '''Gender: Female # Age: 18-19 # Occupation: Student, Huntress-in-training, # Team: ZERO; with Zeke, Johnny Raidern, Orion Wild # Affiliation: ???? Appearance * Outfit: Red Samurai Armor * Accessories: Pauldrons Traits * Handedness: Right * Complexion: Pale Skin * Height: ???? * Hair Color: Dark Blue * Eye Color: Black * Semblance: Teleportation Personal Status * Status: Alive Relatives: * Zeke O'Mailey (Brother) Techniques # Weapons # Grand Meister - Based on Grand Chase Meister Clan's Weapons from Elesis. Reference Page: 01 - (02) - 03